Take your time: Reading Philosopher's Stone
by deluminator
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Luna lives in year 2000, and gets a letter from year 2020 where they get the opportunity to go back to year 1994 and read the 7 Potter books to living and dead from the past. They can choose to either change history to save lives, or go back to year 2000 like nothing ever happened with only the memory of the adventure. Much better than it sounds.
1. Prologue part 1

**_A/N So here we are, the prologue of my first story. The prologue is a bit long, so it is written in two parts, the secound part will be out in a short time._**

**_English is not my first language, so if you find any grammar mistakes I would be grateful if you told me so I don't make the same mistake twice. I hope you enjoy the story! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: The characters and the words in bold belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_Edit: You're right, Sunshine72, I searched it up. I've now changed it to Nursery school, which I just read is from age 1-5 in Britain. Thank you :)_**

"Ginny", said Harry and looked over at his beautiful girl. She turned around at him and smiled. Harry felt his body get all warm and his face probably turning red. It didn't have a thing to do with being nervous or embarrassed; it was just what always happened when Ginny looked him in the eyes. Her brown eyes was filled with warmth, her flaming red hair looked like just that – flames. And her smile…it blended him just like the sun would do. Was it weird he was getting hot?

"Harry", said Ginny in surprise. "I didn't hear you come up."

Even though she smiled, she was red around her eyes, which Harry knew meant she had cried. He walked gently towards her and sat carefully beside her on the bed. She was holding a paper, with a photograph on it.

Ginny tried to hide it by covering it with her hand, but Harry sighed when he saw what it was. It was the picture from the summer of 1993, when the Weasleys had been in Egypt. Ginny removed her hand when she realized he had seen it, and her eyes started filling up with tears again.

"It's been two years", she said and wiped her eyes with her hand. "and I still miss him so unbelievably much."

She leaned against Harrys shoulder and he took her hand.

"You're so brave, Ginny", whispered Harry into her ear. "but I hope you know that you're still allowed to take your time. It's _so_ important that you get your feelings out, and lately it seems like you've been trying to hide it."

Ginny looked up at him again. "But I've cried so much these past two years. It seems like I'm the only one – well, except for mum of course – who is still so traumatized about it. I feel so alone and weak."

"You're anything but weak", said Harry comforting her. "We all miss Fred as much as we did the first days, weeks, months; I guess it's just in the nature of a girl to cry more. It doesn't mean you're alone, Ginny. We're all here for you, always."

Ginny wiped her last tears, and she smiled. It did seem like a more real smile this time, and Harry gently kissed her forehead.

"Why did you come upstairs?" asked Ginny. "I thought you were reading to Teddy."

"Yeah I was. Andromeda picked him up fifteen minutes ago; she wanted him in bed a bit earlier than usual since he's going to try Nursery school tomorrow", said Harry. Teddy was now two years old, and looked more and more like Remus and Tonks for every day that went on. He had gotten the Metamorphmagus-abilities like his mom, and _loved_ changing his face into a dog's, barking at Harry.

"Wow – Nursery school? Don't you think they should wait until he can control his abilities a bit better, he's gonna scare the muggle kids you know, and I'm sure the Nanny won't be too bored with having a wizard in her class", said Ginny shocked.

"It's a Nursery school of witchcraft and wizardry, Gin", smiled Harry at her.

"Ehhrr…oh", mumbled Ginny.

"Anyways", began Harry. "There was a reason I came up. Something quite interesting has happened that I think you would want to hear about – no worries, no one's got hurt" he added when he saw her face getting worried.

"Well, that's one good thing", said Ginny in relief.

"We'll be waiting for you downstairs for as long as you need, just take your time, okay?" asked Harry. He rose up from the bed and kissed her forehead once more.

"Yeah, okay", mumbled Ginny. "Wait – who's _we_?"

When Ginny came downstairs there were several things she noticed. In the sofa sat her brother Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna. Before them were seven books stacked up, with a letter on the top.

"Luna!" said Ginny and smiled at her blonde friend. "It's been too long, how are you? What are you doing here?"

Luna smiled back at her. "I'm sure Harry will tell you in a second, or perhaps you need several more, you seem a little shocked. I'm by the way very fine."

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Ginny and looked suspicious at him. "What is this?" she pointed at the letter on the top of the books.

Harry bit his lip and swallowed. He really had no idea at all how to explain everything to her. He didn't even know if he believed it himself. He looked at Ron who looked just as confused, and Hermione didn't seem to "know-it-all" anymore.

"Read the letter", he said easily, and Ginny grabbed it in her hands and started reading out loud.

_If everything went right, you are now five people gathered: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley and Luna Lovegood. _

_I'm from year 2020._

_Muggles all over the world have read about Harry Potter since these seven books about him was published by a muggle author in 1997. Her name is Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and it is said between us witches and wizards that the idea was planted in Rowling's head by someone who wanted you to fix the past, present and future._

_We are giving you this opportunity because we think you all deserve to get a chance to be with the ones you have lost during the terrible war, and maybe you can stop the dark Lord from rising before you've destroyed all the horcruxes. _

_Right now the time turner's limit is 6 years, so you will have to go back to June 1994. Once you've gathered following from your present (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna) and following from 1994 (Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, McGonagall, Snape, Fred, George, Arthur and Molly Weasley) in the Room of Requirement, the time will stop and you shall read these books out loud. Remember that you must still eat and sleep as normal, so take some breaks once in a while. It is possible that several people will join you during the reading, and in that case they have also been sent a letter, but to another time._

_When you have begun reading, the time will stop and you will be possible to leave the room as long as you stay at Hogwarts. The reading will have to happen in the Room of Requirement, though. You will have to read all seven books before the time will start once more, so you have to be absolutely sure when you make the choice._

_When all seven books are done, you will have 24 hours to decide whether you want to change your story, or come back to year 2000 immediately (you will still have it in your memory, though), and everything will be as normal._

_The books are written from Harry's point of view, so all his thoughts will be revealed to the listeners and readers. It's therefore with Harry the main choice lies, and only he can decide whether to do this or not._

_Whatever you choose to do, I wish you the very best of luck._

_P. S. I've left the time turner with the letter, because I reckon you don't have one in the house, and the ones from 2000 only works up to 24 hours._

"Wow", was all Ginny managed to say. She now looked as stunned as the rest of the crowd, and none of them actually knew what to do.

"I say we do it", said Harry. He was absolutely sure that this was the choice he wanted to make, not for him self, but for the family of the lost ones. He knew how much Ginny and Ron would have wanted a possibility to get Fred back if they got the opportunity, and he couldn't take that away from them.

"Wait Harry, are you one hundred percent sure?" asked Hermione and tried to scan his eyes. They were hard to read.

"I mean it", said Harry certain.

"Okay then."

After one quick hour of packing they were all ready with backpacks and beaded handbags. Hermione magically enlarged the time turner so it fit around all five of then, and after no time at all, they were back in year 1994.

* * *

_**A/N What do you think? I tried getting everything to seem right, like Teddy being over, and Ginny crying over Fred, and that it had been a long time since she saw Luna. **_

_**I want you to know that I'm a Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron supporter, so I will do as much as I can for you to enjoy reading about the romantic relationships as well as the familiar ones.**_

_**Part 2 of the prologue will be up shortly!**_


	2. Prologue part 2

_**A/N So here is the last part of the prologue. I know it's the most boring part to read, at least it is to write, but now it's done, and I hope you enjoy it! They will start reading the books in the next chapter.**_

_**Btw: I write the younger Harry as "younger Harry", same with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. I write the older ones as usual.**_

_**A list of who is reading:**_

_**Harry - 2000 - 19 years old (soon 20)  
Ron - 2000 - 20 years old  
Hermione - 2000 - 20 years old  
Ginny - 2000 - 18 years old (soon 19)  
Luna - 2000 - 19 years old  
Younger Harry - 1994 - 13 years old (soon 14)  
Younger Ron - 1994 - 14 years old  
Younger Hermione - 1994 - 14 years old  
Younger Ginny - 1994 - 12 years old (soon 13)  
Neville - 1994 - 13 years old (soon 14)  
Fred Weasley - 1994 -16 years old  
George Weasley - 1994 - 16 years old  
Remus - 1994  
Sirius - 1994  
Molly - 1994  
Arthur - 1994  
Dumbledore - 1994  
Snape - 1994  
McGonagall - 1994**_

**_English is not my first language, so if you find any grammar mistakes I would be grateful if you told me so I don't make the same mistake twice. I hope you enjoy the story! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: The characters and the words in bold belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

* * *

Harry and Ginny's house did not exist in 1994 so they were now standing on a field of grass which was were the house were gonna be, so they apparated to Hogsmeade, and from there they had to walk on foot to Hogwarts. It wasn't really a long walk, but as they could not be seen, it took a little longer than it normally would.

"I've never time travelled before", said Luna and looked around. Hogsmeade was beautiful as it had used to be, until the war. It had been rebuilt in half a year, but it never would be the same. Everyone enjoyed seeing Hogsmeade in the 1994 version that never would be again, even though they hadn't been there often in the summer. They were used to everything being snowy and cold.

When they reached the school, all five sighed slowly. They had missed it so unbelievably much. Ginny, Luna and Hermione hadn't been there in one year, since Ginny and Luna were one year younger than the others, and Hermione wanted to get her seventh year at Hogwarts after the war. Ron and Harry hadn't been there for two years, and they missed the school if possible even more.

"So how are we gonna get inside?" asked Ron the others. None of them expected the main entrance to be open, but when Ginny grabbed the handle everyone gasped. The door flew open, and they could walk inside the entrance hall. It was as beautiful as they remembered, and even more.

They had no time to waste and hurried as fast as they could to the nearest fireplace, so they could contact Dumbledore. They could of course try his office in case he spent his holidays there, but the lot of the five doubted it.

"Albus Dumbledore", Harry said in to the fireplace after he conjured the fire. He didn't know if he was ready to see his old headmaster again, as he was dead in their time. But if he was gonna do this he couldn't be a coward, he had to do it properly.

The fire showed a living room where it sat a man in one of the arm chairs that Harry knew to be Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed the faces in the fire and went down to it quickly. All the time travellers seemed thunderstruck.

"Professor, I'm Harry Potter from year 2000, and I need to ask you a favour", said Harry and begged that he would believe them.

Dumbledore looked curious from Ron and Ginny's red hair, to Hermione's small freckles, to Lunas' dreamy look and finally to Harry's scar on his forehead. "Alas, you really are", he said and he actually seemed convinced.

"So you believe us, sir?" asked Hermione surprised.

"I must say I do, miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled at her. "But you know, or perhaps you don't, the question isn't whether I do; the question is why it's necessary. Can I ask what you're doing 6 years from your present?"

"Ehhrr…can I trust you to bring some people to Hogwarts castle by tonight?" asked Harry and swallowed quickly

"How many people is it talk about, Harry?"

"The present of Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, myself and you of course, headmaster", said Harry fast, as Dumbledore wrote this down on a piece of paper. "Meet us by the Room of Requirement? – Yes we know where it is. We will explain everything tonight", assured Harry.

After a few "see you later"-words, Dumbledore left the fireplace.

"So what do we do now, Harry?" asked Hermione. "I mean, wouldn't it be a bit of a shock if all five of us were outside Dumbledore's office when all these people showed up. What if they thought we were criminals or something, Harry, and they attacked us?" she insisted.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"I doubt Dumbledore will take them all to Hogwarts without telling them it was to meet us, so I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. And he would have to do alot of explaining to convince everyone that Sirius is innocent, but I think it'll be fine since he's got the younger of us plus Remus on his side, and they all know the truth. But to be on the safe side, we can just leave the letter outside the office, so they can read it without us being there, and then they will understand. Meanwhile we can make the Room of Requirement ready; those books can take a lot of time to read, we have to sit comfortable", said Harry.

So after leaving the letter outside Dumbledore's office, they went to the Room of Requirement. It was as huge as ever, with comfortable sofas, beds and armchairs all around. They moved all the beds to one side of the room, and conjured a wall between all of the beds so everyone could sleep privately. Then they moved all the other furniture to one corner of the room, so everyone would be sitting in a kind of circle.

On one corner of the room was also a small kitchenette where they could cook food. They had brought something from the future, but they weren't sure it would be enough for the whole stay, plus the food might get bad after a while. Harry though they were gonna have to go shopping someday, but how they would do that he had no idea, 'cause the letter had said that they couldn't leave Hogwarts during the reading, and the time would be standing still.

While all five of them sat in a sofa in the inner corner of the room, the entrance opened and several people came walking inside.

The sights of Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred made all the time travellers' eyes wet with tears. Harry felt like just running down to Sirius and give him a huge, warm hug. But he controlled himself, and it seemed like the rest of them managed that too.  
All the fourteen confused people walked towards the time travellers, but all with different looks in sight. Fred and George looked amazed, while Severus Snape seemed indifferent but Harry could see curiosity in his eyes. The younger versions of the time travellers seemed like they couldn't believe their own eyes, and so was it with Neville. Arthur and Molly always kept an eye on Sirius, and had hardly noticed that there were people from the future in the room.

All the adults looked very suspicious, and Remus came walking fast towards Harry. "What crea – " he started yelling, but Harry had interrupted him.

"Grindylow", he said fast.

"How did you know what I was gonna ask you?" asked Remus confused.

"You use the same question in the future", explained Harry. "And the answer was right, wasn't it?"

Remus smiled to Harry and nodded. "You look even more like your father now that you're all grown up", he said. Harry smiled back to him.

Everyone said "hi" to the time travellers and took a seat.

"So I expect you all have heard what was in the letter. I have the first book in my hand here, which I think we're gonna start reading in the morning", said Harry.

The twins looked a bit disappointed.

Harry continued. "It's very late, and I think we'll need some proper sleep before we start reading. There are beds for all in this room" Harry pointed at all the beds separated by the walls. "but if anyone feel uncomfortable sleeping here, they can also sleep anywhere in the castle that they want, as long as they return here – shall we say 10 AM?"

The only people who chose to leave the room was Snape, because he was being Snape, and Dumbledore, because he wanted to lock the castle completely before he went to bed.

Soon everyone had closed the door to their own "room", and the only people remaining in the sofas were Ginny, Harry and Remus.

"You are completely sure you want to do this, Harry?" asked Remus in a low voice. He looked concerned.

"Yes I am. If it can save li –" Harry was interrupted by Ginny who pushed his shoulder. "if it can change story", he said in stead.

"Well well, Harry, I must say I'm impressed", said Remus and smiled. "You remind me so of your parents that it's almost scary. Both of them would have done the same thing, be sure of it."

Harry smiled. It was a long time since anybody had compared him to his parents, and he really missed it.

They sat there a long time just talking about random stuff. Harry could feel Ginny falling asleep at his shoulder, and he let her lie there.

"I'll be going to bed now, Harry", said Remus and rose up. He looked suspicious at Ginny who was lying on Harry's shoulder, but didn't say anything. For all he knew they could be just very good friends.

"Yeah me to", said Harry and rose up suddenly, realizing Remus' look, leaving Ginny to wake up.

Remus laughed. "Good night", he said, and locked the door into his room.

"What was that all about?" asked Ginny and looked confused at Harry, she yawned loudly and winked quickly to keep her eyes open.

"Nothing, I hope", said Harry. "I think we better get of to bed, we won't be able to read in the morning if we can't get some sleep soon."

Ginny agreed. "Shall we make the bed double? Your shoulder is so comfortable to lie on."

"Not tonight", mumbled Harry tiredly. "Remus is already suspicious, and we don't want anyone else to be. They're not supposed to know anything about the future until the books reveal it", he explained.

Ginny nodded. "Alright then…good night", she said and kissed her boy on the mouth.

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N So the prologue is finally over! What do you think? Next chapter will come tomorrow I think. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**I also know it's a bit confusing with all the different characters, but I promise you will get used to it.**

**I've got trouble with my computer, and can't get into the page where I answer reviews, so I'll just do it here.**

**Paddy Gurl: Thank you for review!**

**LM Ryder: Thank you for review! Perhaps I'll get some of the later chapters Beta-Read.**

**Somethingwicket: Thank you for review!**

**Ariande: Thank you for review! And thank you for the correcting those errors, I've now fixed it :)**

**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker: Thank you for review! I've been working with other stories, but will continue with this one very soon!**

**Guest: I'm sorry for a bit late answer, but I haven't checked the reviews lately. I wouldn't mind you translating it as long as you still keep my username on it, and don't take credit for it. Thank you for review :)**


	3. Ch1 The Boy Who Lived

**A/N**** So here's the first reading chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, but this is probably the most boring chapter in the whole book, so it wasn't very fun to write. I'm looking forward to the next chapters though, when everything is from Harry's point of view.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Same disclaimer as chapter one.**

* * *

The next morning they all wake up at 10 AM, and after a little bit of breakfast and a bit of yawning, they were all ready to start with the books.

"So who wants to read first?"

"Could I perhaps?" asked younger Hermione.

Harry smiled at the fourteen year old girl. He kind of missed her being the book worm. She hadn't had a lot time for reading lately, even though Harry knew that she missed it too.

"Well, that's news," giggled younger Ron. Those who knew Hermione well enough laughed, and only Molly looked stunned by her son.

"'Course," said Harr_y_ and gave younger Hermione the book.

She looked at the cover and sighed, she remembered her first year too well.

** Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

"Alas," said Dumbledore and scratched his chin, he too could remember it, and he was very curious about how they find out about the stone.

** The boy who lived**

"That's you, Harry", smiled Luna.

"Er…yeah", mumbled both Harrys but smiled at her.

** Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"They cold it nonsense, they did", said Neville shocked.

I've gotta say I agree, I don't think I like this people much", mumbled Sirius.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **("Drills?" said half the room) **He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Yeah, sure", said younger Harry. Younger Ron, Fred and George burst out laughing.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Oh gosh, the Potters were extraordinary, I can't understand why to ever keep them a secret", said McGonagall and shook her head. Several people nodded in agreement.

"They really were", said Remus with a sad look on his face. "And they still are!" He smiled to both Harrys, who smiled back at him.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"They didn't get what they wanted then, huh?" said Ginny_. _She absolutely hated to hear about Harry living with the Dursleys, and she had always wished she could somehow help.

"It's alright Gin, no matter." Harry whispered. He smiled at her and took her hand.

This Remus noticed, as he always noticed everything. Ha was really sensitive about sounds, and could hear a lot better than most people because he was a werewolf. Also his sight was very good, and he seemed to notice things that other overlooked.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Ahrrgh...", cried Sirius. "I just can't believe you have to live with that git for so long!"

Molly opened her mouth, as to comment on his language. She did not like Black saying words like "git" in front of her children. But it didn't come a sound out of her mouth, and she closed her lips together again. _Control yourself now, _she thought.

"We all know that you are innocent Sirius", said younger Harry and looked around at people. Most of them nodded, as they were convinced that Sirius was a good person after all. "so it shouldn't be too hard convince the ministry too, and then I can come live with you, huh?"

Sirius smiled at the teenager. "Sure", he said. But inside he knew that it would be a lot harder than so to convince the ministry, and especially when it was Cornelius Fudge who was the minister.

"How long will Fudge keep up?" he asked the time travellers.

"Can't tell", said Harry and Ron together. "But I'm pretty sure one of the books will tell you what you want to know."

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Yeah, 'cause they're muggles. They don't notice things", said Fred.

"But these people aren't like most muggles", said younger Harry. "Believe me, when it's magic around, they notice."

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"Little?" asked younger Hermione and raised her eyebrows.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"Even in our world, animals can't read. Something is not right with this guy", mumbled Arthur.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Well, at least he got it in the end", said Ginny and rolled her eyes.

"If it's not..." Remus had suddenly realized something.

McGonagall had a good time looking at everyone's confused faces. She knew the cat was herself, and she had indeed been reading the map.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion**.

"Cloaks and robes are probably the oldest fashion that exists, and it still lives", said Sirius.

"Yeah", agreed Remus and looked down at his own worn robe. He would have to get a new one soon.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.**

_This better not be the day I think it is_, thought Molly with a tear in her eye. Of course everyone would be excited about You-Know-Who disappearing, but she hadn't been. At least not when she found out the way he disappeard.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. **

"They absolutely should be more careful", said McGonagall. "It was on the muggle news all that day, fireworks, owls." She remembered it very clearly.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"At least he has got the will to walk for his food, I would expect him being more of the type who wanted it brought to him", said younger Ginny. She was worried about Harry. Was he really going to live with these people? She knew the answer, of course, but it was still just as unfair.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"- yes, their son, Harry-"**

As more and more people realized what day this was, the girls started tearing up, and younger Hermione was already wet in her face.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It's only one Potter family in the wizarding world, though", said Harry.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. **

"Harvey Potter, that really sounds bad", giggled George.

"Awful", agreed Fred.

**Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

Snape bit his teeth hard together. He had always hated Lily's sister and her husband, and when Lily was described that way by them, he had to struggle to not lift his wand and blow the book into pieces.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"If the man was so tiny as described, I wonder how he could hug Mr. Dursley who is huge around the middle", said Ginny. Some people laughed at this, but Sirius didn't.

The tiny, old man had just described the day as "happy, happy", but for him it had been like hell. He had lost two of his best friends, and he had been caught for something Pettigrew had done, and had to spend twelve years in Azkaban for it. And where was Pettigrew now? Being another family's rat maybe.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Well, the book's been right about one thing at least", mumbled younger Harry.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move.**

_Of course not_, thought Remus. _Not of it's her_.

**It just gave him a stern look. **

Now Remus was convinced.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise.**

"That's really careless", said Arthur and shook his head.

**Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, **

_Ted_, thought Harry sad. Remus was the father of a child he would never know, and Harry wanted so badly to tell him about Teddy. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not yet.

**"I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good.**

"Well, that's good to know. I won't go there for tea then", said younger Ron.

"He's not talking about the tea, Ronald", barked younger Hermione.

This caused laughter in the room. Ron's ears were getting red. "I knew that", he mumbled.

**He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"Maybe age, yes. But not size", said Harry.

"Is he really that large? That's rather unhealthy", said Molly concerned.

"Don't worry, he becomes bigger", said younger Harry. People snorted.

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"It's a very nice name", said younger Ginny between her teeth.

"Yeah it is", said Siruis. "You know when you were one, you called yourself 'Arry?"

Hermione laughed, as she came to think of Fleur.

"Really? I didn't know that", said both Harrys.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"Well he was as wrong as he could be, wasn't he?" asked Ron.

"Indeed", said Dumbledore. He thought he knew what was coming next.

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Duuumbleeedoooree!" cried the twins.

"We know", said younger Ron.

"Do you hear anyone talking, Gred?"

"Not at all, Forge!"

Ginny was tearing up again. It had been such a long time since they'd used those nick names. She missed it!

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Told you", said the twins together.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"That's bloody brilliant!" said younger Ron amazed.

"Yeah it is. It's not called a Put-Outer though, it's a Deluminator **(A/N yaaay )**" mumbled Ron. He had brought the Deluminator with him in case they had to use it in some emergency.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I knew it!" said Remus. "The description of the cat was just like her!"

"What are the two of you doing at Privet Drive?" asked Sirius. He knew the answer, but didn't want do admit it to himself.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Remus.

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, I've celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"They truly are something amazing," said Dumbledore.

"Only Dumbledore," muttered Ron under his breath.

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"Soon it actually is a reason", said Ron.

"Yeah?" asked Remus.

"Well, I suppose you'll know by the end of the series. I'm not supposed to tell yet..."

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"Good, you said his name," said Sirius and looked at McGonagall.**  
**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Mental picture... thank you a lot professor," mumbled younger Ginny.

Some people laughed, and Dumbledore smiled.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**

All of the females plus Sirius and Remus had tears in their eyes.

Snape was trying hard to look indifferent, but it hurt badly on the inside.

"I still miss them like they past away yesterday," whispered Sirius.

Harry laid a comforting hand on his godfather's shoulder. It wasn't strange at all to see him again, after four years. Harry actually felt home when he touched Sirius's shoulder, and he looked over at the crowd. All those people who were now lost...Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Remus, Snape...he never wanted anyone of them dead. Perhaps he at one point wanted it for Snape, but lately never.

They all sighed, and gave a sign for younger Hermione to keep reading.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... " he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true ?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"It's love," whispered Dumbledore, "love."

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, Harry," said Sirius and looked at both of the Harrys, "one of the main reasons Azkaban was tough for me, was because I knew that you didn't have any proper family."

"It's okay, Sirius," mumbled Harry. "It's not your fault."

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here ?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"They didn't," said younger Harry. "I never knew before Hagrid came on my 11th birthday. I think we'll read about that."

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Every child in our world most likely knows his name - yes, indeed. And here we are sitting, reading the books. You sure you don't have any seer blood in your family, professor?" asked Arthur.

Minerva smiled. "I'm positive."

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"That's mine," said Sirius. "I borrowed it to Hagrid."

"I know, I've flied in it," said Harry and smiled.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Awww," said Ginny and smiled at her man. "You're so adorable."

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

"I did not need to know that," said a rather disgusted Fred.

"But thanks for the idea, professor Dumbledore," said George.

"Can't we make something similar to the Marauder's on our backs or something?" smirked Fred.

"Should Lee join too?" asked George.

"Nah, it has to be a Weasley's map," said Fred.

They grinned.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sorry Molly," he said.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

"He's got a huge point," said Sirius.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"Did you ever get it back, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Nah," said Sirius. "But it doesn't matter."

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. **

"Deluminator," corrected Hermione her younger self.

"It's still a "Put-Outer" in this book," said younger Hermione.

"Bloody hell this is weird," mumbled Ron.

**He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"Thank you. I'll need it", said Harry.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying "To Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived!"**

"Well that's it," said younger Hermione.

"Interesting start," said Remus. "Though I hope we'll read from Harry's point of view next."

"I agree on that one," murmured Sirius.

"So who shall read next?"

"I want to," said Ginny.

Younger Hermione handed the book over to Ginny, who looked down at the chapter title.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter will be up in not a very long time I hope.**


End file.
